Various different forms of chess heretofore have been provided including both two and three dimensional chess and also including chess which is played on a circular playing area. However, most of these previously known forms of chess do not offer more than one or two variations of chess play from conventional chess play and do not enable attack by a single player piece upon another opposing player piece from opposite directions. Accordingly, a need exists for a more comprehensive form of chess which may be played to the satisfaction of more serious and skilled chess players having a desire for variations.
Examples of various different forms of circular chess games including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,776,554, 3,851,883, 3,917,273, 3,918,715 and 4,322,085.